Un campeón necesita disfrutar, pero esto es ridículo!
by InsaneExile
Summary: Ash Ketchum nuevo campeón de Kanto decide tomarse unas vaciones debió a que por sus responsabilidades tiene algo de estrés encima, mientras estaba en sus vacaciones en la región de Alola por un accidente es descubierto por sus viejas amigas. Sera este el fin de las vacaciones de Ash o el inicio de algo mejor?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: Se acabaron mis tranquilas vacaciones?**_

 **Nos encontramos en una playa de la región de Alola donde Ash Ketchum se encuentra disfrutando de unas deseadas vacaciones, desde hace 8 meses Ash es el campeón de Kanto cumpliendo su sueño de ser maestro pokemon pero ser campeón no era como el esperaba, aparte de tener que defender la región si se presenta un problema con el Team Rocket o cualquier otra organización, también tiene que llenar reportes, leer documentos acerca de la región, estar presente en todos los actos de Kanto, dar entrevistas etc. Ash con tanto estrés encima pidió a la organización que si le podían dar unas vacaciones al principio se negaron pero después de ver la fatiga y el cansancio que el pobre azabache tenia decidieron darle 1 mes de vaciones, Ash le pidió a la organización de Kanto que no dijera a donde se iba y también pidió que llamaran a la organización de Alola para que mantuvieran en secreto que el estaba en la región ya que el solo quería descansar, nada de batallas, entrevistas y firmar autógrafos solo descanso**

 **Ash: Justo esto es lo que necesitaba- decía el joven azabache mientras tomaba un jugo de piña, el azabache para no ser reconocido tenia puesto unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero de paja ( no de la paja que ustedes creen pervertidos ¬¬ )**

 **Ash: Ya era de que tuviéramos un descanso de ser campeones no crees Pikachu?**

 **Pikachu: ( Y que lo digas amigo )- decía Pikachu el cual estaba con un flotador en una pequeña piscina y con una botella de Kétchup en las manos**

 **Ash: El resto también parece que se relajan- decía Ash mientras observaba a Charizard, Spectile, Greninja ( te extraño rana sobrealimentada ;_; ), Lucario y Gardevoir debajo de una palmera comiendo unas bayas que Ash compro para ellos**

 **El resto de la mañana paso de manera casi tranquila, ya que cuando Ash fue a nadar por el físico que poseía varias chicas trataban de seducirlo mientras que otras le tiraban piropos claro sin sospechar que era el.**

 **Ya cuando se hicieron las 12 del mediodía Ash recogió sus cosas y metió a sus pokemons a sus pokeballs y fue a dejar todo en el hotel incluido a Pikachu el cual tenía sueño y opto por quedarse en la habitación. Ash salió a caminar por la ciudad un rato a ver si encontraba un lugar donde comer y comprar uno que otro recuerdo para su mama**

 **Después de caminar un rato encontró un restaurant que le llamo la atención entro preguntado por una mesa y lo llevaron unas mesas que tenían vista al mar los cual le gustó mucho la vista que tenía ordeno un plato de pescado con ensalada y le dijeron que su comida estaría lista lo más pronto posible, mientras esperaba se quedó observando el mar hasta que algo le llamo la atención y eso fue la presencia de tres chicas en la mesa al lado de la suya las cual conocía muy bien**

 **?: Aun no me puedo creer que tus padres lograron hacer este restaurant –dijo una de las chicas la cual era una rubia**

 **?: Pues créelo amiga, y me siento muy feliz de poder servir mi comida aquí – hablaba una peli verde**

 **?: Me siento muy feliz de que tu sueño de servir comida en un restaurant se esté cumplió Mallow – hablo la ultima chica que era una pequeña peli azul**

 **Mallow: Gracias Lana, pero ustedes me ayudaron a controlar mi miedo sobre que opinara los clientes sobre mi comido – dijo Mallow mientras abrazaba a las 3**

 **Lillie: Para eso estas la mejores amigas Mallow – decía la rubia con una sonrisa**

 **Ash mas que sorprendido se encontraba asustado por encontrarse con ellas, la razón el no les dijo que venía a Alola y posiblemente si lo descubrían lo matarían**

 **Ash: "Maldición no pensaba encontrarme con ellas aquí, quería evitar a la gente que me conoce porque seguro armaran un escándalo si me ven, pero peor todavía, si me descubren posiblemente ellas me maten por no decir nada"- pensaba Ash mientras las observaba de reojo**

 **Las chicas siguieron hablando de temas variados como ropa, música, sus sueños y algunas otras cosas de las cuales Ash lamenta haber escuchado hasta que Mallow se dio cuenta de que Ash las observaba de reojo**

 **Mallow: Oye tu que tanto nos miras? – pregunto Mallow con algo de enojo mientras que Ash comenzó a rezar para que no lo descubran**

 **Lillie: Oye que no sabes que es de mala educación espiar las conversación de los demás – dijo la rubia igual que Mallow mientras esta se levantaba de su silla y comenzaba a caminar hacia el junto con Mallow y Lana**

 **Ash: "Estoy muerto"**

 **Lana: De seguro escucho nuestros secretos y los utilizara para hacernos cosas obscenas – dija la pequeña chica haciendo que tanto Mallow como Lillie pongan cara de asco**

 **Mallow: Como te atreves! – grito la chica enjoda mientras Ash como podía escondida su cara con su sombrero**

 **Lillie: Oye no nos ignores o llamaremos a seguridad – decía Lillie sintiéndose ofendida de que las ignoraran - mejor dicho deja de esconder tu cara**

 **Las tres chicas intentaron quitarle el sobrero al pobre Azabache que como podía trataba de sujetarlo, pero en un momento las chicas pierden el equilibrio y caen sobre Ash despojándolo de su sombreo y vio de quien se trataba**

 **Ash: …..**

 **Las chicas se quedaron atónicas al ver que se trataba de su viejo amigo por lo cual en un impulso de sorpresa, felicidad hicieron algo que el Azabache esperaba que no pasara**

 **Ash: Hola…. chicas cuanto tiempo… no?**

 **Las 3: ASHHHHHHHH!**

 **Ash: "Adiós a mis vacaciones"**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Inician las vacaciones o el desastre?**_

 **Después de la escena que armaron las chicas en el restaurante de los padres de Mallow la situación se complico mucho para Ash, no solo fue descubierto sino que también esto significaba el fin de sus vacaciones. Antes del que el Azabache pudiera hacer algo ya tenia una gran multitud a su alrededor en su mayoría era chicas que querían salir con el y algunos chicos que querían una batalla para evitar más desastre los guardias de seguridad tuvieron que sacar a Ash junto con las chicas por la parte de atrás.**

 **Ahora regresando a la actualidad vemos como el joven se encuentra en la sala del departamento de Mallow siendo observado por Lillie y Lana mientras Mallow preparaba algo de té. El silencio en el ambiente era muy incomodo para Ash ya que ahora las tres lo observaban esperando que el dijera algo.**

 **Ash: Y bueno como se encuentran? - pregunto el Azabache con la esperanza de terminar con el silencio del lugar pero solo logro sacar una cara de decepción en las chicas.**

 **Lillie: Después de 2 años sin vernos apareces como si nada y lo único que puede decir es eso? - dijo la rubia con un tono de enojo en su voz.**

 **Ash: Están molestas por algo? - pregunto este sin saber que el era la principal razón de la molestia en las chicas.**

 **Mallow: No, solo estamos molesta con ciertorestaurante que tenia casi un año sin llamar y aparece aquí como si nada hubiese pasado - dijo esta donde el Azabache capto la directa.**

 **Ash: Perdón... es que estaba muy ocupado y bueno casi no tenia tiempo para nada - dijo este recordando que algunas veces pasaba semanas sin hablar con su madre por todo su trabajo.**

 **Lana: Y que haces aqui?, alguno asuntos de campeón para estar escondido así? - pregunto la pelo azul que era la menos enojada de las tres.**

 **Ash: No es eso vine para tomar unas vacaciones de mis labores de campeón lo prometo.**

 **Lillie: Y porque estabas escondido?, pero mas importante porque no dijiste que venias?.**

 **Ash: Me estaba escondido porque sabía que se formaría un gran escándalo si alguien me viera se que la gente de Alola me trataría con normalidad pero por estas fechas en Alola hay muchos turistas y por eso me escondía, y no les dije nada porque solo me quedaría unos días para luego ir a Sinnoh para terminar mis vacaciones, pero ahora parece que me tendré que ir antes de aqui ya los turistas sabes que me encuentro en Alola y van a venir como locos - dijo claramente con un poco de decepción ya que el quería ver un poco más de Alola.**

 **Las chicas al ver la decepción de Ash en cierta manera se sentían culpables ya que por ellas fue descubierto, así que con un intercambio de miradas y sonrisas se les ocurrió una formas de compensar al Azabache.**

 **Mallow: No necesariamente Ash - dijo esta captando la atención de Ash - aun te puedes quedar aquí un par de días.**

 **Ash: Pero ya todos sabes que estoy aquí como voy a disfrutar mis vacaciones con tantas personas acosandome - dijo recondando como fue tocado por todos lados mientras salian del restaurante.**

 **Lana: No te preocupes por eso, nosotras seremos tus guardaespaldas y así podremos pasar mas tiempo solos.**

 **Lillie: Cierto además yo conozco algunos lugares donde no va casi nadie, podemos estar solos los 4.**

 **Mallow: Ya veras con nosotras no te aburriras, además pasaremos mas tiempo juntos y así nadie te molestara mientras estemos contigo.**

 **En cierta manera el plan no le sonaba tan mal a Ash, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que las tres insistirán tanto en estar solos sentía que podía correr peligro.**

 **Ash: Chicas le agradezco que quieran ayudarme a quedarme pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a Sinnoh cuanto antes, además aun así me trate de esconderme con algo de ropa los turistas estarán mas pendiente de cualquier cosa.**

 **Las tres: No te preocupes nadie te molestara mientras estemos contigo - dijeron las tres mientras Lillie abrazaba el brazo derecho de Ash, Lana el izquierdo y Mallow lo abrazarba por el cuello.**

 **Ash * Arceus en que me metí ahora ***

 **Hola a todos lamentado haber tardado tanto en publicar el capítulo pero me agarro la mudanza junto con el semestres de la universidad y me era casi imposible tener tiempo tratare de traerles el siguiente lo mas pronto posible solo le pido que sea pacientes porque no siempre voy a estar escribiendo.**

 **Quiero aprovechar de decir que este fic no sera muy largo como máximo puede tener 12 capítulos, la razón es porque me quiero centrar en un fic que estoy haciendo basándome en unos de mis fic favoritos y este si sera mas largo, lo malo sera es que al ser muy largo podrían tener un capitulo cada cierto tiempo. Pero bueno ya veremos como sale la cosa.**

 **Hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
